


Nuesto hetk Beyond Summer

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Sa teadsid seda pidi lõppema Tendou.





	

Tema käed olid kinni, kui ma keerata, ma arvasin, et see kõik oli möödas.  
Suvi oli tore, meie käed on teineteisest eraldatud. Valus kuigi see oli, lõpuks oma elu lõpuni.

\- Miks? - Küsisin ma. Tema punased silmad vaatasid mind nukralt. Tema punased juuksed särasid, kuid ei lase mul minna. Ma ütlesin, et ma läksin pöörduda.


End file.
